Post research has substantiated the fact that minority and disadvantaged groups are more likely than any other group to have substandard levels of health care. Many health researchers conclude that only by encouraging these individuals to take more self-initiated health action will the problem be solved. Yet, many health educators, after pointing out the inadequacy of current health education approaches, conclude that more scientifically sound health intervention is needed. Using theoretical constructs from social psychology and the health area, a five stage health intervention program is proposed to increase the preventive health behaviors of two ethnically disparate groups. Approximately 600 black and white respondents will be drawn from low- and middle-income neighborhoods in which they predominate. Four census tracts within each ethnic neighborhood will be selected, one to serve as the experimental group and three as control groups. A pre-survey will be administered to all groups to etablish baseline measures of: 1) health knowledge; 2) health attitudes; 3) health practices; and 4) demographic variables. Values related to four areas of concern (i.e., personal goals, family, career, health) will be assessed in a second interview (experimental and one control group only). A post-survey will be administered to all respondents (experimental and both control groups) approximately four months after the last intervention counseling session. Content analysis will be employed to structure the unstructured data generated by the various procedures. Analysis of variance, analysis of covariance and multiple regression analysis will constitute the basic data analytic procedures.